


Don't comprise for any man.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John has a confession to make.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 10





	Don't comprise for any man.

" Oh," she said as she reached for the seat belt release.

John's hand on hers stopped her.

" What is it love?"

" There's a little hedgehog in the road, it's gonna get crushed in the traffic "

"And?"

" And I'm gonna rescue it "

" Are you hell as like " 

" I can't let it get crushed John"

" You sit your lovely little arse there, I'll bloody get it "

" What if the traffic starts though ?"

" They can treat my fat arse like a bloody roundabout "

John hurriedly got out the car and carefully lifted the hedgehog on to the verge. The other drivers in the queue obviously saw what was happening and had patiently waited, John got back in the car and drove off.

Kayleigh kissed his cheek, when he stopped at the next set of lights she turned his head towards her, and kissed him fully on the lips.

" Thanks love " John said a little bashfully.

" You're welcome Johnathan, and thank you "

" What, for saving a bloody hedgehog? "

" No, for saving a hedgehog for me, I know you couldn't care less about it, but you did it because I wanted it, that was very chivalrous John, very gallant, very noble "

" Not words people normally associate wi me love "

" They don't love you like I do "

John shot a quick glance at Kayleigh, she was looking at him smiling. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it.

" I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I didn't realise how much it was preying on my mind, but now that it's done, out in the open so to speak, I feel ………...relieved "

" Relieved about what ?" John asked as they sat at a junction. 

" Loving you, well telling you I love you "

John drove off as soon as he was able, he didn't travel far before pulling into a small car park, nestled between two small shops.

" You got dry cleaning to collect John? " Kayleigh said, looking to her right .

" No "

" Buying frozen food then ?" She said looking left.

" No "

" Why are we here then? "

" To talk , come on " John got out of the car and went and opened Kayleigh's door.

He took her hand and walked through the car park, there was a canal a few yards further on, along the towpath, a large willow tree stood, John headed for the bench under it.

They sat together for a while, John stared straight ahead, looking into the water, Kayleigh sat looking at John, they were still holding hands.

" Am I part of your dream ?" He eventually said quietly.

" I told you you were, a major part "

" What if I can't be ?"

Kayleigh didn't speak, she was still staring, John looked at her, she was sure there was a tear in his eye.

" I don't think I can…….."

" Oh, right " she tried to slip her hand out of John's, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry, but he gripped tighter.

" I love you Kayleigh, so much it hurts "

" I thought you did "

" Marry the man of your dreams, and have lots of babies, right ?"

"Right, but a couple would do, I'm not greedy, " she smiled.

" And do you remember what I said when you told me ?"

" Go for it love, and don't compromise for any man, none of them are worth it " Kayleigh repeated, trying to mimic John.

" Aye exactly that, ironic isn't it ?that's come back to bite me in the arse and no mistake "

John sighed and looked at the ground in front of him.

" What's wrong John, have I scared you off, be truthful ?"

" Kayleigh I………….."

"What John, look tell me what I've said or done, you're starting to scare me now "

"Are you sure it's me you want ?"

" Yes of course I'm sure "

" What if we…., oh I can't do this to you "

" Do what to me, please tell me what's wrong whatever it is, let me fix it please John"

" What if we couldn't have children, what if I'm infertile?"

" Wow " Kayleigh said, obviously shocked," I never saw that coming John, are you ?"

" I might be, well could be " 

" Don't you know ?"

" Never been tested I……."

" So you're guessing ?"

" I suspect, put it that way "

" How then ?"

" Mumps" 

" Mumps ?" 

" Aye bloody mumps" 

" Our Alfie had them at four "

" Try twenty four " 

" Jesus, John I'm sorry "

" Me, me dad and our Paul all caught them off Ben, and I know it affected Paul, because him and Claire tried for another baby, and eventually they found that his mumps was the reason they couldn't "

" So you haven't actually been tested?"

" No, never felt the need to until now "

" There might be nothing wrong with you John, maybe Paul was just unlucky ? "

" Aye maybe"

" Trust me John I'm sure you're alright "

John looked at his little dynamo and smiled warmly at her.

" So ?" He eventually asked.

" So, do I still want to marry you and try to have all your babies ?"

" Yes "

" Of course I do John "

John let out an enormous sigh of relief and slumped down onto the bench, he rested his head in his hands and cried, Kayleigh sat next to him and hugged him, he cried for a while, Kayleigh continuing to hold him.

John eventually sat up, took and kissed Kayleigh's hand.

" You okay darling ? " Kayleigh asked, as she tenderly wiped John's cheek.

" Aye sorry "

" That's okay, why did you tell me that here, now? "

" What you said about having a weight lifted, that was my weight, it wasn't important when we were just friends, but it's very important now, since I fell for you, it has been getting harder to keep it to myself, I had to tell you now, give you a last chance to go, to find your dream, I love you so much , I want to give you everything you want in life, but I can't, I should have told you earlier, saved you from all of this " 

" All of what ?"

" Me "

" I don't want saving from you John, I'll be honest, if that first day I got in the car and you'd said, you're okay wi me love, I'm infertile,I might not have gotten as close to you as I have, I know that's a terrible thing to say, but I owe you the truth. But you didn't, and I fell in love with you, unconditionally. That was a dream of mine, but I'm a grown woman for God sake, I know the difference between fantasy and real life. This is real life John, us you and me, we have to be together, we both know it. Having you in my life has become my number one goal John, and I've done it, haven't I? "

" So you still want this then ?" John said, earnestly looking in Kayleigh's eyes.

" I love you, you big idiot, the fact you may be Jaffa is something I'll just have to live with"

"Jaffa ?"

" Jaffa orange"

" I know what a Jaffa is Kayleigh, I'm in the trade, but why call me Jaffa? "

" Seedless " she grinned trying to lighten the mood.

" Oh right " 

" Anyway there are all sorts of tests and pills and things, medicine is marvellous nowadays, and there's an upside "

" And that is ?"

" I won't have to panic if I forget my pill will I ?" 

" God I love you so much Kayleigh " 

" I love you too, come on, best we get to Mandy's, eh ?"

They walked arm in arm to the car, as John fastened his belt Kayleigh looked in her handbag and giggled.

" What's funny babe ?"

" Do you think I can get a refund on them?"

John looked as Kayleigh pulled a box of condoms out of her handbag. 

" Been to Boots have you ?"

" No I got them in ours, used your staff discount, said they were for you "

A mortified John was sitting open mouthed.

" I'm joking John " she said " I used my own discount " she finished saying under her breath.

A short while later, Kayleigh was scrolling through her phone,

" Oh thank God " 

" What love ? "John asked, concerned.

" I was checking something, do you know, to this day I still get infertile and impotent mixed up ?, looks like I won't be needing a refund after all." She looked at John and smiled.

John suddenly realised the sacrifices that Kayleigh had been willing to make for love, for the man she loved, for him, and he knew that if he lived to be a thousand years old, he could never live up to that level of commitment, but he knew he'd die trying .


End file.
